True Love Doesnt Always Last
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: Kaoru knew nothing of your illness...  KaoruxYou


**True Love doesn't always last**

_Cancer is limited…  
>It cannot cripple love, it cannot shatter hope.<br>It cannot corrode faith, it cannot eat away peace.  
>It cannot destroy confidence, it cannot shut out memories.<br>It cannot silence courage, it cannot invade soul.  
>It cannot reduce eternal life, it cannot quench the spirit.<em>

"Kaoru-Chan!" you shout from the top of your lungs as you hug your boyfriend tightly.

"What is it (Y/N)-Chan?" he blinks owlishly at you as you burry your face on his chest. You hug him tighter than usual which he noticed but quickly dismisses it.

"I have a challenge for you and if you can accomplish it I'll love you forever!"

He blinks confusingly. "But don't you love me already (Y/N)-Chan?" he asks teasingly.

"Yes I do but this time its forever and don't you want to accomplish a challenge? Besides I barely give any challenges so this one is special."

"So what's so special about it then?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. So here's the challenge, for one day we can't have any communication at all and if you can do that. I'll love you forever Kao-Chan!" you hug him tighter, giving a little peck on his lips.

"So only one day?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, only one day. You can come and meet me tomorrow at my house and we'll go on a date. Ok Kao-Chan?"

He looks at you confusingly but shrugs it off and places a soft, innocent kiss on your lips. "All right I'll do it, for you (Y/N)-Chan."

And for a whole day they had no communication at all. No texting, no calls, no e-mail, no; not at all. You decided to stay in your house to avoid any distractions; little did Kaoru know that, that was the day he'd lose you.

After a day without spending time with (Y/N) Kaoru goes home and replies the conversation in his head over and over again. Something really didn't click.

You never were the one to play games or initiate any challenges. Although you loved to play his games you never were the one to actually start one.

"Maybe she's tired of playing and wants to make the rules." Hikaru interrupts his thoughts, clearly reading his mind.

"Maybe, but…I just can't shake off that something is wrong."

"It's nothing…trust her."

Kaoru walks casually towards (Y/N)'s house. When he reached your house he quickly noticed that the whole mansion and the front lawn were quiet. Usually the whole mansion would be lively because the (L/N)'s household treated everyone equally. That means if you're a maid or a butler you could practically walk around the whole mansion with no fear of being scolded. The only rules were:

Treat the owners and guest with respect and do your job diligently.

So when he reached the front door step of your house he knew something was definitely wrong.

He burst open the door without even knocking.

And then there it was.

Everyone in the mansion was wearing black suites and black dresses.

Your mother and father crying in front of a casket and every maid and butler on their knees crying their eyes out

And on top of the casket was a beautiful picture of you with a smile on your face.

Kaoru runs over to the casket looking straight to the glass and your face still had a beautiful smile on your face.

And without knowing it, tears started to stream down on his face.

"W-what happened?" he sobs uncontrollably. "W-WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPENED?" leans towards the glass as if he trying to kiss you. Hoping, praying that you would come back. "How?"

"She's dead Kaoru-kun you can't bring her back." Your mother walks up to him as she rubs his back sadly. She tried to hold back her own tears but failed.

"How could this happen?" your father desperately tries not to cry. He walks away as the tears start to fall.

"She had cancer and she never told any of us…we never even suspected s-she always had a smile on her face." Your mother cries uncontrollably. Kaoru noticing this he hugs your mother even though his heart was breaking.

"She left each one of us a letter…" she sniffs and blinks away her tears. "And she left you one too…" she reaches into her pocket and gives him a (Favorite Color) paper. He opens it and breaks down at what he reads.

"**Congratulations Kao-Chan…you won and I'm so proud of you! Can you do it every day? I love you…I hope I'll always be in your heart." **

He smiles through his tear filled eyes as he mutters,

"Forever and ever, babe."

_Cancer is limited…  
>It cannot cripple love, it cannot shatter hope.<br>It cannot corrode faith, it cannot eat away peace.  
>It cannot destroy confidence, it cannot shut out memories.<br>It cannot silence courage, it cannot invade soul.  
>It cannot reduce eternal life, it cannot quench the spirit.<em>

_But one thing it does do…_

_It separates true love_


End file.
